A Dragons Flame
by dreyama
Summary: This story is based on a girl who lost her father at a yong age. This is no ordinary girl, she is on a quest to find the owner of the dragon sword and descover the mystery behind her father. This story is set in and around Camelot.
1. Prologue

**Hi this is my first story so please be nice with your reviews.**

**A dragons flame**

**Prologue**

Just outside of Camelot, a seven year old girl is with her dad walking next to a river. "You are strong and will do great good even if it doesn't seem like it." He said proudly.

"How do you know?" the girl responded.

"Because The Dragon told me." he whispered "Can you remember the story of The Dragon?"

"Tell me again!" the girl said excitedly.

"Well your mother and I were walking down this very road..." he started.

When he'd finished telling the story the dad and girl started to walk back to Camelot. When they got there her father opened a secret compartment in a chest he had. In it was a sword and some rolled up paper that he'd never let her see. He pulled the sword out and they watched the dragon on the blade move around like it was at home. "Mary," He spoke with sadness in his voice "We have to move a way from Camelot."

"Why?" The girl asked still looking at the blade.

"We're not safe here" He put the sword back in the chest and handed a bag to Mary "Put all your things in there." He then started to pack his belongings in a different bag. She walked to her room confused but she knew that if she asked about it she'd make it worse.

Early the next morning Mary and her father got on a carriage a left. As they got out of Camelot Mary watched the castle getting smaller. When it was out of sight she put her head on her fathers lap. Her father stroked her hair

"Every thing will be fine. I've made sure of that. We're going to stay with your aunt." Mary fell asleep on her father.

Mary woke up when the carriage stopped "Dad what's going on?" Mary asked.

"Probably just a fallen down tree nothing to worry about." Her father answered. "Stay here while I check." her father left the carriage. She sat there for what felt like an age. All she could hear was angry mumbling. Suddenly her father started shouting a the driver "DRIVE, leave me and just drive! Take my little girl to safety!"

Mary looked back at her dad and yelled "No, dad!"

"Protect the sword and never for get the story I told you! It has a much greater meaning!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, here's chapter one. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope I keep you interested in my story.**

**Chapter one: The Journey Home.**

**Mary is all grown up now at the age of fifteen. Eight years ago her father was left behind by a carriage that was ambushed while it was trying to get them to somewhere safer. Now she's coming back to Camelot with a need for revenge. She has also become a master sword fighter and makes a living by stealing.**

"They're everywhere Will! I need someone to keep those thieves off my land, can I trust you?" Mark asks shaking with worry.

"Of course not, who do you think I am?" Will answers smiling

Mark pauses "... But you'll get it done?"

"For the right price." Will kept his smile

"Here." Mark hands over the money.

Mary had heard it all, seen the money exchange hands, smelt the satisfaction in the air. She is ready. Dressed in black and wearing a mask she attacks. Will takes a swing at her but she dodges it tripping him up in the process. Mark runs off terrified.

She picks the money of the floor and says, disguising her voice, "I think you'll find I'm the best you will ever find."

She runs off dodging trees. Will watches as she fades into the background.

She then ducks behind a tree. When it is safe she pulls off her mask and counts the money then puts it in her bag. She changes in to a baggy, ripped old dress, and starts travelling to Camelot.

After a long walk she sets up a camp and starts a fire. She sits down and pulls out a sword it is engraved with a dragon on the blade. Suddenly the sword flashes and the dragon stars moving. "We're close!?" She whispers excitedly. She wraps up the sword and lies down. She stares up at the sky and drifts off.

Her dream is where she's seven again and is with her father in a carriage. The sun is shinning and all they can hear is the tweeting of the birds. "Tell me the story again." she says turning to face him.

"Not now." He says. He's staring out of the window of the carriage as if he's waiting for something.

All of a sudden everything goes quiet. The carriage stops. There's a bang form the top of the carriage. Her dad gets out leaving the door open. Then someone jumps on top of him and he gives a blood curdling scream.

She jumps up eyes wide open, panting "It was just a dream it was just a dream." She repeats to herself. Mary stands up and puts out the fire. She packs up her bag and carries on walking to Camelot.

On her journey she stops by a little village. She walks into the market and starts looking at blades.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing at my stall?" The seller asks leaning on a counter as he does.

"Well if you really want to know," She said leaning thinking of a suitable lie. "I'm here for my husband. He's out hunting and he asked me to buy him a new bow." She speaks with a smile on her face.

"Oh," he hesitates, "So what type of bow?"

"The best you've got." She says changing her smile to a sexy grin.

"Of course." He smiles back at her. He goes round the back and a bit later comes back with an assassins bow. She stares at it as if she is in love. Mary traces the curves with her eyes.

"So how much?" She asks looking back at him and returning her grin.

"One hundred gold pieces." He replies

"Cant you lower the price for me." She starts rubbing his chest.

He smiles "Okay for you 20 gold pieces"

she smiles, hands over the money tuck the bow and leaves.

That night she lit a fire and made arrows out of wood. She sharpened them all with her blade a put metal plates on the ends. And the last stage she put the feathers on the back end. After she'd finished making the arrows she stared practising her shooting. Her first shot was way off but after a while she'd got the hang of it. Deciding that would be enough for that night she sat down and started to think about dragons. She'd never met a dragon but Mary had a good imagination. She thought they were graceful and as the flew everyone underneath them would become happy. Their breath had the power to heal any illness. She put her head on the ground and stared to drift off into a wonderful sleep.

_**So that was chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter came so late got distracted with writing my own book. Anyway I hope you like it but if you don't please tell me and let me now how to improve.**

**Chapter 2:**

Mary opened her eyes, the trees swaying above her. She sat up and looked around. "I might get to Camelot today" she thought while standing up. After she'd routinely packed up the camp. Mary started to walk to Camelot with a confident stride.

She came down a peacefully quiet lane with trees both sides. As she walked past an unusually out of place bush, it started to rustle. Mary ducked behind a tree with no hesitation. She confidently peeked round the tree. Suddenly, something jumped out! _It's just a squirrel_ she thought and leant back on the tree. It was at this point she noticed something in the distance. She decided to have a closer look.

It started to become clear that it was a camp so she stopped.

"Whoever is there must be important if there's at least twenty soldiers guarding it." she said to herself mockingly. She got a little bit closer and as she did, she started to hear footsteps behind her. Mary slowed down and thought to herself nervously, "Come on, pull yourself together, you've been trained for this!" Mary stopped and turned around. There stood Merlin. The wood from his arms came crashing to the ground. Mary turned her head to see if there was anything behind her. They were alone.

_**As my sister says: Short but sweet. You have any problems with the length, go talk to her. Here, I'll aid you. Complain to Iymea!**_

_**Sorry this chapter was so short I just thought it was goodish. The next chapter will be much longer. Will try and post again soon.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**So it's finally here! Sorry it took so long to post again but it's done because your reading it. Yay! Anyway on to the story.**

**Chapter 3**

"Um, hello," Mary said a bit confused.

"Oh, hello... Mary is that you?" Merlin asked, surprised and confused at the same time.

"Merlin!" She hugged him, "Wow it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, wow you've changed."

"You too."

The pair walked down to Merlin's tent and sat down.

"So how did you get to Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"Walking," Mary said sarcastically.

"I meant... Didn't you get attacked or anything?"

"Well, you know me. I like to avoid trouble," she said smiling.

"That's not you at all. Can you remember when you snuck round to old guard's house to freak him out just because he told you you were supposed to be growing up and 'learning how to be a lady'?" They both burst out laughing.

"Merlin!" a voice yelled from outside. Arthur walked in "You haven't brought the fire wood back yet and you still need to polish my armour!" He paused, shocked to see Mary there. "Who's this?"

"This is Mary, we used to live in the same village"

"Yes, but now he's answered your question, can I ask you one?" Mary asked, winking at merlin

"Of course," answered Arthur

"Who are you? ...No wait let me guess." A small grin appearing on her face as she stands up and starts walking around Arthur. "Lets see a big camp with about twenty to thirty guards outside, must be for someone important who obviously can't defend him self, other wise why so many guards? And then there's the fact that you have just come in here yelling Merlin and telling him to do jobs which would probably make him your servant so... unless the king looks like a kid; you're his son, Arthur." After she had finished, she sat down and asked: "Did I get it right or did I miss something?"

Arthur looked shocked but mainly annoyed "I'm not a kid."

"Ah but if you'd have listened you would have realised that I said 'looked like a kid' which either means that's what you think people say about you, or you were to busy gawping at me that you weren't listening properly... Now which one is it?" she said as a cocky smile dominated her face

Arthur just stood there for a second before turning and leaving. Just after he left, Merlin started laughing Mary soon joined in.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Well it looked like he deserved it, besides it was the most fun I've had in days!"

"It's been fun but you seem to have a lot of work to do and I need to find a place to stay" Mary said, standing up.

"Why don't you stay here," Merlin offered.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to cause a fuss..."

"No, it's fine! You'll make this hunting trip a bit more enjoyable for me."

"Hunting!?"

"Oh no, you want to join in don't you?" Merlin said with the overwhelming feeling that it was not a good idea.

"No, its all right. I'll just sit in this tent bored while your out hunting with someone that's just going to yell at you and you-"

"OK!" Merlin yelled, "I'll ask Arthur for you, but after your performance earlier I don't think he'll let you come."

"Yeah, I didn't think that through..." _'always find out if someone has something to offer you before you insult them,'_ she thought to her self.

Merlin couldn't help but think that there was something different about Mary. "I'm going to go to sleep, I will talk to Arthur in the morning. Here's your bed," he said pointing to a well made pile of sheets "Is it all right? I have the same."

"Yes, much better than outside... although I will miss the stars," Mary said before sitting on the sheets.

* * *

When Merlin had fallen asleep, Mary snuck out and sat by the river next to the camp. She stared at the water the reflections of the moon making the night feel magical. She'd gotten so wrapped up in it, she was shocked when a figure came and sat next to her.

"You still here then?"

She was relieved but confused to hear Arthur's voice. "Yeah, and I'm sorry about earlier, it's just that Merlin is my oldest and best friend and he looks like he had the world's problems to deal with. I wanted to cheer him up. I know you're the prince but I think everyone needs to have fun otherwise they will become bitter and no one will want to be around them... do you know what I mean?"

"Yes. Well sort of. You know your a lot different to most women I know."

"You don't know how many times I have heard that," she said with a giggle.

Mary and Arthur spent another hour talking before going back to there tents.

* * *

The next morning when Merlin got up and went to Arthur's tent, he was already up. "You're up early, is there something wrong... Are you ill?" he said sounding a bit patronising.

"No! I just wanted to set off earlier for the hunting," Arthur said while fastening his belt.

"Yes well, while we are on the subject of hunting..." he started, getting prepared for a rant "Can Mary come with us?"

"Yes, it will be fun." The young prince slipped his sword into its hold.

"I'm sorry, you do know who Mary is, don't you? I mean after what happened I thought you would say no," merlin said confused.

"Yes I know who you're talking about! She was just being a good friend to you and if that means she has to insult royalty well, she must a good and brave person."

"... Did something happen I don't know about?"

"No, why?"

"Well your many things Arthur, but a wise prince, not so much," Merlin said while turning his back.

"OW!" he yelled as a shoe came in contact with his head.

"You need to clean those before we go so hurry up." he said adjusting his belt "I bet she'll be better at hunting than you." he said with a smirk appearing on his face.

**So yay finally finished the 3rd chapter hopefully I will update much more often next time. Oh, and the story is focusing more on Merlin and Arthur now. [Mary is an introduction to the story-line and will be important later on.**


End file.
